Talk:THANKS
CHDK CHDK has to be one of the most innovative improvements to any cameras that has ever come along since the beginning of photography. Started out by some people who only wanted RAW out of their raw-crippled cameras, it has now grown into one of the most adaptable, flexible, and full-featured operating systems of any cameras ever made. I for one am extremely grateful for the work that everyone has put into this arena of discovery, implementation, coding, sharing, and those that provide all the information on these Wiki pages (and elsewhere in the world). I also think that those who have contributed to this great stride in the world of photography deserve a huge vote of thanks. Words cannot express how grateful some of us are to these people. But maybe they can help. Please share yours here. Click on post a new comment if you too wish to express your thanks and gratitude for all those that have helped to make CHDK what it is today. In special consideration, I personally would like to thank: Vitaly for his initial discoveries into the operating system of these cameras. And being the first to fly the kite across the canyon that allowed everyone else to attach their cables to his kite-line to build the CHDK bridge we see today. GrAnd, for his amazing implementation of what Vitaly discovered. The main backbone to the CHDK that we have now. Including his efforts for starting this whole Wiki section where we might all learn from them and everyone else. Harvester, for his HUGE help on the Wiki in so many areas, and helping to find so many errors that some of us made (names omitted to protect the guilty) :-) (Someone who wants to remain anonymous :-), for his outstanding contribution to testing builds, writing and testing a lot of useful (and popular) scripts. For his huge effort on creating articles and topics for this wiki, making suggestions, providing feedback and helping other people through various forums discussions. Microfunguy, for his amazing work with the Stereo-Data-Maker (SDM) version of CHDK. For providing more routines and methods that are applicable to so many other aspects of photography. MX3, for his remarkable and extraordinary Motion-Detection addition. This one still leaves me in awe. Fingalo, for his continued effort to supply some much needed improvements to the uBASIC syntax and fixing problems that show up. EWAVR, for discovering a new method of getting dump of firmware and his continuing effort on porting CHDK to Digic III. Script Authors, thank you for providing some ready-made examples from which we might learn on our own, or to use your scripts just as they are. Your scripts help make our cameras into some of the most remarkable cameras on the face of this earth. As well as giving us new ideas to use our cameras in ways we hadn't even considered before. And to the rest of you (that I don't remember at the moment, someone please add them if you do). I think I can safely say that WE ALL appreciate and applaud how much you have done on behalf of advancements in the world of photography. Last but not least, a special thanks to you Wiki editors, that have documented, compiled, cross-referenced, and tried to make some sense of the overwhelming amount of information from so many areas of the internet, and yet somehow found a way to present it so that most anyone can make full use of CHDK. THANK-YOU. (If any of the above information for names and timeline is wrong, please forgive me and make the above information more accurate. This is what I have seen happen as I started to follow the development of CHDK from early on, but might be in error on some of it.) A thanks from Divalent I certainly commend all of the developers of this fine product. The strong interest in CHDK is proof of the value of the their efforts. Having done analogous development projects in the distant past, I know the complexity of the undertaking. This project has the further complication that it attempts to address a rather diverse set of user applications, although it is probably fair to say that those diverse desired applications are one of the strengths of CHDK. Recognizing that the developers are doing this on their own time and for no compensation, I am grateful for whatever efforts they continue to make. They have been more than helpful in assisting others in implementing improvements and in extending the camera's it can be used on. If they don't spend another sec further developing this product, that is their right. Divalent Gans Конечно же ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО всем, кто проложил свои знания и умения к созданию такой замечательной, грандиозной, и, не побоюсь этого слова, эпохальной вещи как CHDK. Я видел процесс рождения, взросления, развития прошивки с самого начала, с надписи "Hello world" на экране. И вот сейчас она повзрослела и, распустив крылья, полетела на сотни и тысячи фотоаппаратов. Честно говоря, даже было интереснее следить за новыми возможностями CHDK чем изучать стандартные возможности фотика и технику правильного фотографирования. Как круто было продемонстрировать друзьям и знакомым "А вот что мой Canon может..." Ещё раз спасибо всем активным участникам, желаю Вам сил для дальнейших успехов. Удачи. Me too Thanks from Spain (A630 user)